The use of wireless technologies, such as “smart card” technology to make wireless payments at brick-and-mortar retail locations is generally known. However, typically payment cards that use these technologies are only a wireless substitute for cards implementing older account identification methods, such as magnetic strips, or carbon copying. Conventional smart cards are passive components that do not enable active management of multiple accounts by a user. These and other drawbacks associated with known wireless point-of-sale payment systems are known.